yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Sugoroku Mutou (manga)
This article decribes Sugoroku Mutou as he appeared in the manga. This is his original depiction as created by Kazuki Takahashi. In the English anime, Sugoroku is called Solomon Muto. In beginning of the manga Sugoroku has minor roles in some miniature stories. His two manga encounters with Seto Kaiba in the The Cards with Teeth and Death-T storylines are merged and shortened into the first episode of the manga. Unlike the anime, he had a disciple, there is no Grand Championship arc and his roles in common storylines differ slightly. Manga biography History An Expedition Suguroku was a gaming master, who tried and won all sorts of games all over the world.Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guidebook: The Gospel of Truth: The Super Long Interview with Kazuki Takahashi At the age of 40, he heard the legend spoken of amongst his companions, about the Shrine of the Game of Darkness said to be in Egypt. .]] In 1960, Suguroku, along with Ahmet and Mushura visited the Valley of the Kings in Egypt. Here they entered the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh, finding it laden with the corpses of previous trespassers. Each room inside the room was treated like a game. One such room contained statues swinging swords, along a maze over a bottomless pit. Suguroku realized that the statues only moved if the traveler did not show respect, which in ancient Egyptian ways meant putting their left foot forward, as the heart is on the left side of the body. Suguroku led Ahmet and Mushura across the pit, but towards the end, Mushura panicked and ran, causing two of the statues to impale and kill him. With Mushura dead, Ahmet holds a gun to Suguroku, intimidating Suguroku to not let that happen to him. In the final room, there was a bridge leading to the Pharaoh's treasure. Suguroku began to cross the bridge first with Ahmet pointing his gun at him. Once Suguroku got to the end, Ahmet fired at him, causing him to fall off the edge. With Suguroku hanging on with one hand, Amhet began crossing the bridge, but was consumed by a monster. The spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh appeared and helped Suguroku up. Once he reclaimed his senses, Suguroku collected the treasure, which turned out to be the Millennium Puzzle. Master of Games After surviving finding the Millennium Puzzle, Suguroku became a "Master of Games" at various games. Around that time, Otogi asked Sugoroku to take him in as a disciple gamer. After a while, Otogi challenged Sugoroku to a game for the ownership of the Millennium Puzzle in a Shadow Game where each player was to bet a number of years of their life, each time they moved their piece. Sugoroku won the game, resulting in Otogi aging 50 years in one night as his Penalty Game. Later life Suguroku got together with his wife, after sending her a love letter in the form of a jigsaw puzzle. He got a son, who married Mrs. Muto, who together had his grandson, Yugi Mutou. Suguroku opened a game store, Kame Game, where he lives with Mrs. Muto and Yugi. At around the age of 63, he let Yugi have the Millennium Puzzle, to try solving it. Sugoroku was given the rare Duel Monsters card, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from his friend Arthur Hawkins. (unnamed in the manga.) Yu-Gi-Oh! Early manga At the age of 71, he found Yugi had almost solved the Millennium Puzzle. Sugoroku had been previously visited by Katsuya Jonouchi, who returned a lost piece of the Puzzle and explained that Ushio was giving Yugi a hard time. Sugoroku gave Yugi the piece to finish the Puzzle. Unbeknownst to Sugoroku and even Yugi, Yugi's body became host to a part of the Nameless Pharaoh's soul Dark Yugi, who was stripped of his memory and would occasionally take control of Yugi's body. Yugi and Jonouchi bring games from Sugoroku's shop to school. Sugoroku uses this to boost business at his store, as he knows that children will come into his shop wanting to play the games that he sells there. One day, Yugi and Jonouchi bring Hiroto Honda to the shop, in search of a gift for the girl he has a crush on, Miho Nosaka. Sugoroku sells them a jigsaw love puzzle similiar to the one he gave to Yugi's grandmother. The Cards With Teeth Seto Kaiba enters the game shop one day and is surprised to see Sugoroku has a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". He tries to trade for and buy the card. Sugoroku refuses as he got it from a dear friend and its sentimental value is priceless. Seto Kaiba later tries to steal the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but is defeated by Dark Yugi and given the "Illusion of Death" Penalty Game. The Man from Egypt Sugoroku's friend Professor Yoshimori, along with Professor Kanekura put on an Egyptian exhibition at the local museum. Sugoroku, along with Yugi and Yugi's friends were all given free admission. Professor Kanekura died that day under suspicious circumstances, believed to have been for defiling a pharaoh's tomb. Yoshimori worried about this, but Sugoroku and the others came to visit him at the university to cheer him up. However Yoshimori became possessed by Shadi and started attacking the gang. Sugoroku got knocked-out in the struggle. Shortly after Dark Yugi defeated Shadi in the Shadow Game, Sugoroku woke-up and found everyone else on the roof. After Shadi left, he treated everyone a meal out. Death-T artificial Penalty Game.]] Kaiba builds a theme park, KaibaLand in an attempt to get revenge on Yugi. He kidnaps Sugoroku, the night before the grand opening and faces him in a game of Duel Monsters at the opening ceremony. Although Sugoroku has his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", it proves no match for Kaiba's own three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and the solid vision holograms of the monsters proves too much for Sugoroku. After defeating Sugoroku, Kaiba tears up his precious "Blue-Eyes" card and forces him into an artificial Penalty Game, using the holograms. Kaiba forces Yugi to go through Death-T, a series of games and amusement park rides intended to kill Yugi, in exchange for Suguroku's life. Before Yugi begins, Sugoroku gives him his Deck to use to defeat Kaiba. Yugi defeats Kaiba in the end and Sugoroku is saved by emergency surgery. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Duelist Kingdom Maximillion Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters, sends Yugi a video inviting him to participate in his Duelist Kingdom tournament. Pegasus appears on the tv screen and invites Yugi to duel him on the spot. Dark Yugi ends up facing Pegasus in a Shadow Game of Duel Monsters. As a penalty for Yugi's defeat, Pegasus traps Sugoroku's soul in the video tape. Yugi enters the Duelist Kingdom tournament in the hopes of returning his grandfather to normal. Throughout the tournament he kept carried around a video camera, containing the tape Sugoroku was trapped in, so they could communicate. After Yugi and Dark Yugi defeated Pegasus, Sugoroku was returned to normal. Dungeon Dice Monsters Battle City Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World References